


【了游】穿七分裤的一看就不是什么正经男人

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 是沙雕狗血文，内含男人怀孕等魔幻情节
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【了游】穿七分裤的一看就不是什么正经男人

鸿上了见乘船逃到公海上漂泊了几个月之后再度回到Den City，终于能够在稳固的地面上重新登入Revolver的账号。他调整了下外观，果然第一时间就成功与他亲爱的宿敌Playmaker重逢。  
但这个Playmaker不对劲。  
究竟是哪里不对劲了见也说不上来，明明大家的英雄Playmaker还是一如既往地穿着缺少审美的紧身衣、一如既往的面瘫、一如既往地追着他满Link Vrains跑——男人的直觉无法用三段式推理完美预测，了见只能这么想。  
输了决斗之后他正抬手进行下线操作，却突然被不对劲加倍的Playmaker抓住手腕。他隔着面罩回瞪Playmaker的萤绿眼睛，反而被那双仿佛要刺进他头骨缝的执念眼神弄得有点慌张。  
“下线去Cafe Nagi。以最快的速度。有事要谈。”  
说完Playmaker松开Revolver的腕骨，率先登出，没有留给了见任何提问时间。

————

汉诺首领鸿上了见今年18岁，已达到法定结婚年龄，拥有机动车驾驶执照、海景别墅、快艇和一艘游轮。  
一个成功的18岁，不过还是单身。  
他驱车赶到决斗广场附近，顶着西斜的太阳走到热狗摊前，发现热狗摊窗口临时挂上了“暂停营业”的牌子，但平日盘踞在里面的人都在店前等他。藤木游作坐着，草薙翔一站着，另外有一个红白头发的青年趴在游作椅背后面，把手支在游作肩上，正俯身跟游作交流着什么。  
他们看到了见接近，纷纷以严肃的表情面对他。  
“叫我来有什么事？”了见潇洒地用指尖甩着车钥匙，佯装淡定地拖出游作对面的椅子坐下，支起二郎腿，上下打量了一番紧张地瞪着他的新人：“这位是……Soulburner吧，没想到我离开Den City才几天，藤木已经给自己找好新男人了？”  
“叫我游作就好。”  
“你这话什么意思！”尊暴跳如雷。  
“我们找你来就是需要探讨这个的，”草薙翔一说，“探讨你和游作的关系问题。”  
“哈？”  
“给他泡杯咖啡吧，草薙哥，顺便把‘那样东西’拿出来。”游作说。  
跟(只比自己小两岁的)年轻人交流还比较轻松，尽管藤木游作还是一如既往的像一根木头，了见还是能够和活泼的Soulburner尴尬地聊上几句——然后发现对方对自己的敌意转换成电力可供Den City运转一周。  
真是造孽啊，汉诺骑士。  
草薙一手端着马克杯，另一手捏着只高脚蛋杯走回来。  
“游作，我还是觉得穿七分裤的都不是什么正经男人。”  
鸿上了见惨遭辱骂，低头看了看自己七分裤裤脚下露出的半截小腿，不知道比草薙短一截的裤子做错了什么。  
“这还不算完，”草薙把两只杯子墩在桌面上，令深色的咖啡和一颗深色的蛋在杯中危险跃动，“他还穿着V领粉色打底衫！休闲西服外套！这是什么女上班族通勤装？我怎么能放心把你交给这样的男人？”  
不过比起对自己衣着的批评研究，了见更关注那颗神秘的蛋。它通身黑紫，没有硬壳，表面流动着柔和的光泽，一看就充满弹性。有点像中餐厅会出售的那种黑暗料理，中华皮蛋，但皮蛋值得放在蛋杯里吗？  
了见伸出食指，好奇地敲了敲蛋杯边缘；游作瞪了他一眼，伸手把蛋杯拢到面前看管。  
这个配色让了见想起暗之伊格尼斯，但它今天好像不在。  
“在找什么，AI？它不会再出现在电子界了，你不用担心它的问题。”游作笃定地说。  
了见并没能理解他的话。  
“你把他删除了？”不像是藤木游作的做派。了见知道，游作虽然看起来是个比AI还像AI的冷面打牌机器，但他骨子里还是重情义的，虽然表达方式可能不太按常理出牌——比如追杀某组织几年来追查某人下落，再比如……  
“这是什么的蛋？”了见问。  
“你还好意思问，”草薙压着嗓子低吼，像只护崽的母狮，“游作去找你那天晚上，你对他做了什么？你敢说出来吗？”  
了见和游作双双低下头，不敢直视任何人的眼睛。  
“我就该监视到底，”草薙咬牙切齿，“把游作单独留给你一晚，你就干出那种事——更何况干完还跑了。你还算个男人吗，鸿上了见？”  
一个不能提起的夜晚、一枚蛋和消失的伊格尼斯，鸿上圣的儿子，鸿上了见，回忆起了仅存在于自家无法联网的老旧电脑中的一份资料。  
一份人体改造计划。  
“没想到它是真的……它吸收了伊格尼斯？还是我们的？”了见喃喃，放置在膝上的双手渐渐握上拳头。但我又能击打什么？那份资料？进行违法实验的、已经死去的父亲？那天晚上失控的自己？该死的命运？  
“现在需要怎么处理，”了见绝望开口，声音微弱，“我会负责到底的，草薙你尽管放心……”  
“放心？对一个人人喊打的逃犯放心？”草薙翔一怒气未消。  
“我觉得我还算得上是个好人的吧，我没有杀人放火，顶多搞了点网络安全犯罪……”  
“那我们可以参考民意，”游作突然开口，“我马上黑进决斗广场直播屏幕，让它显示‘支持Revolver是个好人的请到广场左边，反对的请到广场右边’。我相信这种快闪活动是能够引起观众足够的参与兴趣的。”  
尊忍不住笑起来：“顺便请这位鸿上了见先生到主席台上去。”  
“……”  
“所以放弃解释吧，了见，”游作淡定地继续发言，“你打牌打不过我，打架打不过尊，做热狗比不过草薙哥。”  
“为什么说到我就不对劲了啊游作。”草薙扶额。  
“所以你只能听从我们的安排，”游作竖起三根手指，对汉诺领导宣布，“第一，我要住到你家去，由你全权看管吃住和健康；第二，我们要共同研究伊格尼斯的未来问题；第三，在我达到法定结婚年龄之后和我去登记。”  
“哈？等等？？剧本是这样的吗？？？”尊目瞪口呆，草薙也露出一副被噎到的表情。  
鸿上了见轻笑起来。  
“成交。”  
“鸿上。”草薙开口。  
“什么事？”  
“事已至此，我要放下我和你之间的私人恩怨——”  
“嗯？”  
“——谨代表藤木游作给你一拳。”

————

了见说要把车开过来直接带走游作，于是暂时走开，把焦虑留给尊和草薙。  
结果刚走出去十几米，他就听到身后游作和尊的对话。  
“好难吃……”尊说。  
“都告诉你了要加醋啊。草薙哥，快把盘子和醋拿来，还有之前一起买的豆腐。”游作说。  
等等，他们在吃什么？  
了见大惊失色，急忙杀回去，只来得及看到那枚被咬了一口的蛋可怜巴巴地露出了深色蛋黄。  
蛋黄？  
蛋黄？？  
蛋黄？？？  
“藤木游作，没想到你下手比我还狠？！”了见端起残破的蛋，左看右看也找不到挽回的余地。  
蛋白质估计变性了，希望DNA链还能分析……  
“你在想什么，了见，”游作抬头，眼神清澈认真，“这是个皮蛋，我们从那边中餐厅买来的。”  
“哈？？？”  
鸿上了见的大脑这回彻底被名为藤木游作的病毒搅和烂了。  
“我和你一起走吧，”游作站起来，“你可以载我回公寓搬一下行李。再见啦，草薙哥、尊，我明天回来看你们。”  
草薙翔一怔怔地望着两人远去的背影良久，终于重新组织好语言。  
“尊，你可绝对不能和他们同流合污。”  
“哎？”  
“你可要保护好自己的贞操啊……”  
“哎？！”

————

“所以伊格尼斯到底哪去了，游作？”  
“你能预约一下产检吗。”  
“什么？”  
“就算是人外也不会那么快出生啊，你在想什么——喂冷静点注意看路，我还不想在这种时候遭遇车祸？”

-fin-


End file.
